


Out-Trolled

by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions



Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But no sympathy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, Trolling, the trollee becomes the troller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Patrick gets a taste of his own medicine.(Ficlet written by Amanita_Fierce from podfIDIC seed, with podfic by RhetoricalQuestions included)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	Out-Trolled

**Author:**[Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Reader:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Cover Art:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/out-trolled/out-trolled.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

* * *

Patrick accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice." He grimaced.

"I thought you might appreciate Twyla’s new meadow harvest herbal tea blend.” David smirked.

Patrick abruptly spluttered his mouthful of tea.

"Careful of my Givenchy!“ David cried. 

“Hmm." Patrick narrowed his eyes.

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like mushrooms.” Patrick said, smacking his lips.

"Yes." David put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. "I thought it was a fitting punishment for your insistence that I open the store this morning.” 

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been out-trolled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Audio Garden". This challenge is to create a written and audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC challenge](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/faq.html). This work is based off of [seed one](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/tag/round+1:+seed+1).


End file.
